


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 609

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [47]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 609 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 609 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 609

GREY WORM  
You men have a choice. Fight and die for Masters who would never fight and die for you. Or go home, to your families.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jim vali ezi m’idreno. Ozvilívagho si morghúlegho Aeske zy sko do ozvilívizi si morghúlesi jim zy dori. Ja já lintot, va jivi kezari._


End file.
